


Enchantment on the East Wind

by Rosebudwhite



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Supernatural Elements, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2349485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosebudwhite/pseuds/Rosebudwhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny, Cherrie and Erin have had their fair share of bad experiences, so when they accidentally summon up their ideal man, it can only mean a happy ending, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dandelion_queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandelion_queen/gifts).



> Similarities to The Witches of Eastwick, either the book or the film, are entirely on purpose.

** Widow **

She picked up the dead stems and brushed away the fallen leaves.  The graveyard was quiet at this time of day, for which she was always grateful.  Jenny picked up the new bunch and placed them in the sunken vase.  Her heart pounded as she, for the millionth time in exactly five years, read the words on the marble in front of her.

“The girls say I have to move on.  But I can’t Toby, I can’t.  It’s not fair.”  A silent sob choked her and she broke down.

She wasn’t too sure how long she had sat there, hugging the headstone, until the church bell tower behind her chimed, and she stood up, brushing the dirt from her knees.

“Same time next week, my love.”

——-

Jenny dropped her bag onto her desk with a resigned thump, and began the process of firing up her system.

“Soooooo, you will never guess who’s gotten hair plugs?”

“Morning Cherrie.”  Jenny pushed her blonde hair from her eyes as she continued unpacking and preparing to start her work day, ignoring the interruption.

Her friend draped herself over the edge of the desk, pushing a paper cup full of coffee towards Jenny.  “Go on, guess.”

Jenny shook her head and shrugged.  “I dunno?  Barry?”

“Of course it’s fucking Barry.”  Cherrie took a swig of her own coffee.

“Who’s fucking Barry?”  Erin’s bright face popped over Jenny’s partition.  “Have you finally succumbed Cherrie?”

“Ha ha.  Not even when hell freezes over.”

“You are his ‘Personal Assistant’.  I think he thinks he’s owed something…”  Erin’s voice trailed away as she noticed Jenny had not joined in with the jesting.

A glance passed between Erin and Cherrie, before the latter took hold of Jenny’s hand.

“Anyway… listen sweetheart, we know what the date is today; so… you, me, her, tonight, Marco’s, copious vodka and tequila.”  She jumped off the desk and signalled to Erin to follow her.  She called back over her shoulder.  “No arguments.”

Jenny shook her head in disbelief as she watched the two of them wander off to their own departments.  How did they keep doing this to her?  She pulled the headset on and clicked her phone live.  Almost immediately it rang in her ear.

“Good morning.  Eastwick Enterprises IT help desk.  Jenny speaking, how may I help you?”

——-

** Mother **

Cherrie slunk into her chair.  Barry was nowhere to be found, which in her experience was not a good thing.  He did not do well when left to his own devices.  She was about to make a call to one of the other secretaries, when Barry Green, CEO of Eastwick Enterprises rounded the corner.

A large balding man with bad breath, Cherrie wondered how he had made it this far in the world of business, he wasn’t the brightest, nor the most ruthless.  And he was the constant bane of her life.  She’d have filed for sexual harassment months ago, if she hadn’t needed the job so badly.

Without waiting for him to greet her with a fondle, she launched into her daily round up.  “Your messages are on your desk, you have that meeting with PR in five minutes and Bob Davies from finance called about IT’s budget.”

“Cheers sweetheart.”  Barry’s hand then made contact with her bottom.  She winced and gave him a strained smile as he strode into his office, practically slamming the door in her face.

Her personal mobile rang.  She peeked through the blinds and made sure that Barry was on his own call before answering.

“Mrs Walters?”  The familiar female voice on the other end of the phone asked.

“This is she.”

“I’m Miss Abbott, I’m the receptionist at Hallam Primary.  I’m calling about Daniel.”

She could not help but curse, before apologising.  “What’s he done now?”

“He’s gotten into a fight with another child.  He’s not hurt, but we do think that it involved the other child insulting your husband.”

“Ex.  Ex-husband.”  Cherrie quickly corrected her.

“Yes…”  The voice on the other end sounded sheepish, before continuing.  “Is there any chance you can come down and speak to his teacher, today?”

Cherrie glanced once more at Barry, who seemed to be finishing up his call, before double checking the diary in front of her.  He would be in meetings soon for the rest of the day.  “Fine, give me an hour.”

She had just hung up when Barry came out of the office.

“The files for this meeting with PR?”

“Here sir.”  She turned and pulled the files out of the cabinet, handing them over she gave him her sweetest smile.  He took the file and gave her another pat on the arse.  When he was out of earshot, she flopped back in the swivel chair and ran her hands through the bright red streaks in her hair.  “Bastard.”

——-

** Maiden **

“As you can see from the forecast, we believe that this PR campaign will increase revenue by around 12%.”

“Thank you Erin.”  Her boss took over and she breathed a sigh of relief.  The worst part was over, hopefully the CEO and finance were happy with their projections.  She scanned the crowd of managers and VIPs, and spotted him near the back, the head of production, Neil Baker.  Neil gave her a smile and a thumbs up and she felt her cheeks grow redder.  He had been so kind to her since she joined the company a year ago, and even she, with her lack of experience, could tell there was something more to the way he looked at her.  They exchanged glances throughout the rest of the presentation, and when the room began to empty, he hung back.

She shuffled the papers, collecting things up as Neil came to lean against the podium.  Erin could feel his eyes roaming over her, she bit her lip and tried to remember Jenny’s advice about talking to men.  Before she had a chance to say anything, his smooth voice was by her ear.

“I’ve got an extra ticket to the ballet at the weekend, do you fancy coming?  I’ll buy you dinner too.”

Erin’s tea was suddenly spilling all over the table and threatening the mockups.  “Erm, errr…”  Her brain suddenly escaped her as she mopped up the mess, with what she would later realise was her cardigan.

“Oh god, I’m so sorry.”  Neil was suddenly beside her, taking the woollen garment from her and making a sweep across the table himself.  “Look, I’m not asking you out-out, if that’s what you were worried about.  My boyfriend and I have this lovely lesbian friend and we thought you’d get on great with her and…”

“I’m not gay.”  Erin’s voice was suddenly small in the large conference room.

“You’re not?!”

“No…”

“Oh…”  Neil was the one to turn red this time.  “Well, okay, erm…”  He suddenly looked at his watch.  “Look, I’ve got another meeting to get to, I’ll, err, speak to you later, okay?”

As she watched him run from the room she swore under her breath.  If this carried on, she thought as she pulled her dark locks into a high ponytail, the 40 year old virgin would have nothing on her.

——-

** The Pact **

“Tequila!”  Cherrie called over the noise of the bar and the thunderstorm that had come in quickly over town.

“Oh no, no.  Not after last time.”

“What?”  Cherrie held up her hands in mock defence.

Jenny pointed accusatively.  “Don’t ‘what’ me.”

“I am completely innocent.  Blame Erin.”

Erin looked up from her vodka and coke.  “Hey, I just put my money in the kitty, you guys fight it out.”

“That’s settled then.”  Cherrie practically threw a handful of bank notes at the bartender.  “Fifteen shots of tequila, my good man!”

“Fifteen?!”  Jenny and Erin groaned.

“Yes.  If we’re going to do this, we’re going to do it right.”  Cherrie dished out the tequila’s as they were poured.  “Time to continue last week’s thrilling conversation, describe your ideal man in five shots or less…  Go.”

Jenny picked up her first glass, and without hesitation said, “Tall.”  Shot.

Cherrie smiled and added, “Broad.”  Shot.

Erin took a moment and biting her lip, said, “Muscles everywhere; tight, lean…”  Shot.

“Hang on girl!  Don’t get carried away.  To be like that he’d be a runner.”  Shot.

“Or a rower.”  Shot.

“And definitely bendy.”  Shot.

“Romantic.”  Jenny picked up her glass wistfully.  Shot.

“Gentle.”  Erin downed hers quickly.  Shot.

“Not a letch or a bastard.”  Cherrie’s followed very shortly after.  Shot.

“That’s two, but we’ll let you off.  How about red head.”  Shot.

“No, blonde.”  Shot.

“No, black.”  Shot.

“Whatever.  He’d have to be big.”  Cherrie indicated just how big with her hands.  Shot.

Jenny blinked with the effects of the alcohol.  “And thick.”  Shot.

“What are you two talking about?”  Erin ran her finger around the rim of the glass in front of her.

The other two burst in to giggles.  “We need to get you laid, girlie!”

“Ooooh…  You’re talking about his… thingy.”

“Yes, his ‘thingy’.  One last one, Erin.”  Cherrie pointed.  “Make it a good one.”

“Not gay.”  Shot.

“Amen!”  The girls cheered, but before long the mood turned dark again.

“Now if only there was man out there that fitted that criteria, I’d be on him like a fucking rash.”  Cherrie burped in a most unladylike fashion.

“Not if I got there first.”  Erin swayed on the stool.

Jenny giggled.  “You’d be fighting me off too girls.”

“But there isn’t.  Is there?”  Erin glanced between the others.

“Nope.”

“Oh well.  We can only dream…”

“Yes we can.”

The thunder rolled over again and the wind blew in from the east.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Jenny woke to the alarm clock with a stinking headache and a mouth as dry as the Sahara.  She was going to kill Cherrie when she got her hands on her.  Who orders fifteen tequilas on a work night?  She had managed to down two cups of coffee and piece of dry toast, and managed to not throw up whilst she got dressed, thus was claiming the morning a success as she pulled on her coat.  That was when her mobile rang.

Looking at the caller ID she answered, “What do you want bitch?”

 _“Morning to you too.”_ Cherrie’s voice cut through the headache like a knife.  “ _You will never guess what’s happened?”_

“I’m just leaving the house, I’ll be there in an hour.  Can’t it wait until I’ve had more coffee?”  She locked up the door and started to head towards the bus stop.

_“No, it can’t.  The company’s been taken over.”_

Jenny stopped in her tracks.  “What?”

_“Yeah, Barry called me in really early, I had to put Daniel in breakfast club.”_

“What, so you’re at the office now?”  Jenny saw her bus approach, and decided to make a run for it.

_“Yes, all the department heads and directors and everyone are here or on their way.”_

She fumbled in her handbag for her season ticket.  “Why are you calling me?”

_“Because we’ve been taken over by some hot shot billionaire computer whizz guy.  I thought you’d know who it was.”_

Jenny flashed the ticket to the driver with a smile.  “What’s his name?”

_“His name?  Err…”_

“I can hardly tell you who he is if I don’t have his name.”  She bumped into a seat just as the bus pulled away again.

_“Oh, it’s…  Damn, it was on the tip of my tongue.  Hang on, I wrote it down…”_

“It doesn’t matter now, shall I come up to your desk when I get there?  We can Google him together.”

_“Won’t be time.  There’s a big meeting to tell everyone, so you’ll probably get called to the theatre as soon as you arrive.”_

“Okay, we can chat later, yeah?”

_“See you later.”_

After she had hung up Cherrie looked down at her notepad.  She was meticulous, she had to be with a boss like Barry.  He had told her the name of the new owner and she had written it down.  She knew she had, yet here she was staring at a blank sheet of paper.  Tapping the end of her pen on the pad, she tried to recall the conversation and her mind was just not cooperating.

Picking up the phone she dialled Cassandra’s number.  If anyone would know, it would be her.  There was no love lost between them, yet even if it meant giving the Head of Finance’s PA more ammunition against her, she needed the name to start work on the PowerPoint slides.

“Hey Cassandra, I’m just phoning up about the new chap.  Do you know how to spell his surname?”  Cherrie was proud of that cover up.

 _“Of course, daaarling.”_   Cherrie cringed; Cassandra only spoke like that when she knew she was winning.  There was a long pause.  _“Oh, I don’t have time for this.  Mr Davies is still in negotiations over the takeover, I need to get back to my important notes.”_

Cherrie could hear the woman’s feathers ruffling as she spoke.  “You don’t remember either, do you?”  She replied with a smile.

_“Well, what does it matter now?  We will find out at the presentation, won’t we?”_

“I suppose…”  That is if I actually get the presentation done, Cherrie thought to herself.

\-----

Erin found Jenny leaning against the wall at the side of the theatre.  Even the largest room they had could not seat the whole company, people were filling the aisles and sharing seats.  She spied Neil in a chair on the other side of the room, he was talking animatedly to one of his members of staff.  She felt her stomach turn over in embarrassment once again as she thought about their conversation yesterday.  How could she have gotten it so wrong?  To be fair, so had he, but she was naïve at the whole talking to men, that she could hardly be blamed for giving him the wrong impression.

They made small talk for several minutes until the back door of the room opened with a dramatic flair.  Mr Green, the CEO, strode up the aisle to the stage.  Cherrie ran past them on Barry’s heels.  Jenny was able to give her arm a squeeze in reassurance and Cherrie smiled her thanks.  As the CEO took the stage a hush came over the theatre and the house lights dimmed.

Barry droned.  His monotonous voice filled the room and Erin could feel her eyes getting heavy.  She was pretty certain that 90% of people in the room really did not care about the stock market’s potential reaction to the takeover.  She felt that all that mattered to most members of staff was whether they would still have a job tomorrow, next week, or next month, and whether they would have to change their headed paper or email addresses.

She was not too sure what made her turn as a yawn came over her, but the back door opened once more.  This time with less dramatics than Barry had attempted, yet the man who entered had more magnetism in the tip of his exquisitely manicured finger than the CEO would manage in a lifetime.  However no one else had seen him enter, everyone else’s attention was towards the front.  Erin watched him with interest.  He leant against the wall just inside the door as if he owned the place, which she realised as she did not know the new owner, he could well do.  From here she could see the cut of his suit was bespoke and his shoes were polished to a high shine, the model for a billionaire entrepreneur.  She tried to peer at him to work out his features, but they seemed to shift under the dim light.

She watched as his own eyes were roaming over the crowd as if he was searching for something.  After a time his attention was drawn to the stage, but Erin noticed he was not looking at Barry as he continued to drone on about the takeover, but to his left, to where Cherrie was sat patiently clicking through the PowerPoint slides.

“Do you think that’s him?”  Erin whispered as she nudged Jenny, pointing discretely at the intruder.

Jenny squinted.  He did look familiar, but from this angle she could not make out his features distinctly either.  “Not sure, if he looked this way, I might get a better look.”

As if hearing her words his head snapped around and looked directly at them.  A smile curled over his lips.  Erin felt her legs go weak and something deep within her pelvis stirred.  She could not help but let out a breathy, “Oh my.”

Jenny panted beside her.  “Oh my indeed.  That is just obscene.”

“No one should be that good looking.”

The smile on the stranger’s face did not diminish as he licked his lips.  With a wink to them he turned on his heel and headed back to the door.  Erin watched his arse as he swaggered (did people really swagger?) out of the room.  She closed her eyes as she tried to burn his image onto the back of her mind.  At that point she did not care if he was the new owner or not.  Just his eyes would give her enough masturbation fodder for a good month.

\-----

The four of them stood around Cherrie’s desk less than an hour later.  Technically as it was Cherrie’s desk, and Cassandra’s boss was in with Barry, they had every reason to be there.  However Jenny and Erin should not have been, but they did not have any great need to be anywhere else, not when the chance of this gossip was too great.

“And nobody can remember the guy’s name?”

“No, it’s so strange.”  Cherrie chewed the end of her pen.  “People hear it and the next second, poof, gone.  Are you sure that was him in the theatre?”

Erin shook her head.  “Could have been, I didn’t recognise him, and the front desk was closed so no visitors should have been wandering around.”

“What was he like?”

“Hard to describe…  He was, oh, you should have seen him…  Oh, he was just soooo…”

Cherrie laughed.  “Stop thinking with your lady bits and just describe him.  Tall?  Short?”

Erin’s wistful face cleared as she began.  “He was tall, broad, and even under that suit, I could tell he was ripped.”

Cherrie’s pen ran across the pad in front of her in a random pattern as she watched Erin speak.  The description sounded familiar.  “Hair?”

“Couldn’t see in the dark light, it could have been blonde, or red.”

“I thought it looked a little dark.”  Jenny added.  “But did you see the lower half of his suit?”

“Couldn’t miss it.  Oh, Cherrie, you should have seen him, he was packing.”

Cherrie chuckled, but then glanced down at the patterns her pen had made.  “Tom.”

The other three looked at her, and she held up her pad to show them where she had unconsciously written the name Tom, surrounded by little blue biro hearts.

Cassandra nodded enthusiastically, “Tom…  Yes, that was his name, Tom…  Tom something.”

Erin pressed, desperate for a name to go with the man she had seen.  “What did it sound like?”

“It sounded made up, like ‘wibble’, or ‘diddle’.”  Cassandra waved her hand noncommittally.

Cherrie realised that the woman did not care about solving this as much as she and the others did, yet this was a puzzle she was not going to drop.  “No, it was an H…  Hi…  Hid…  Hiddle…”

“Hiddleston.”  Jenny was shocked as the word came out of her mouth, as if she had not expected to say it.

“Yes, that’s it!  Tom Hiddleston.”  Cherrie thumped her palm on the desk with a sense of achievement.

“What kind of a name is _Tom Hiddleston_?”  Cassandra’s voice squeaked out.

A deep voice cut through their conversation.  “Perfect normal name, thank you very much.  I’ve always been rather fond of it.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains scenes of a sexual nature

Jenny was the first to snap out of her trance and knew that no good would come of staring any longer.  Using her index finger she carefully closed Erin’s mouth by way of her chin.  Turning her focus on their new boss, she managed to find her voice.  “Mr Hiddleston.  It is wonderful to put a name to the face, or a face to the name.”

His eyes shifted to her, and Jenny felt as if she was laid bare before him.  “And here I feel I have found the bright stars of Eastwick.  I was told that you ladies were exquisite, yet I dared not believe it.”

Jenny did not know whether to hide her face as it reddened or to cover her chest as his eyes scanned over them, his piercing gaze was beyond undressing them with his eyes, he was now seducing them on to their backs.

However he continued as if his eyes were not boring into her soul.  “You must be Cherrie…  Erin… and…  Jennifer.”  Taking each woman’s hand in turn he placed a kiss delicately on the back it, before moving on.  Jenny felt her stomach turn over as his warm lips touched her fingers, her being the last, his fingers lingered holding hers longer than was probably polite.

A cough behind him made him drop her hand and spin around in his shiny shoes.

“Oh yes.”  His voice had changed from one of seduction to one of irritation.  “You’re the finance PA woman.”

“Cassandra.”  She held out her hand too.

With an awkwardness, he grasped it and gave her a half-hearted handshake.  She heard Cherrie’s chuckle from beside her, and snickered too; Cassandra’s face was a picture.

But Tom did not see it, his eyes were back to them.  “As much as I would love to get to know each and every one of you, so much better, I believe I’m wanted in that meeting going on behind you.”

With a wink he strode past them and pushed open Barry’s office door.  The girls strained to watch him go, each drinking in his long slender legs, the pert bottom and the sway of his shoulders that oozed authority.  From where they stood they heard him greet the gentlemen inside the room with enthusiastic pleasantries, yet as he turned to close the door behind him, he gave them a last wink.

“Well that was downright rude.”  Cassandra bristled and gathered her belongings off Cherrie’s desk.  “If Mr Davies wants me, I’m at my desk.”  She turned sharply and stomped away down the corridor.

A full minute passed before anyone said anything.  The three girls were still staring intently at the CEO’s door.

“So…”  Cherrie began.

“Indeed…”  Jenny continued.

“That was…”  Erin added.

“Yeah…”  The other two replied.

The three of them suddenly looked at each other as if they each held a dirty secret.  Jenny was not going to admit to her lustful thoughts, and knew the others would not.  Yet something at the back of her mind began to wonder if their seemingly innocent night at the pub had been so innocent after all.

\-----

Last week’s flowers still held some life, yet after adding new ones, her visit to Toby’s grave was a quiet and brief one.  Jenny’s mind was not on the man she had said goodbye to five years ago, and only a shred of guilt invaded her thoughts that it was Tom and not Toby in there.  She had not been ready to say goodbye to her husband at such an early age, and he would not begrudge her if she moved on.  However she knew that this was no good moping after a man she hardly knew and had no chance with.  He was an extremely good looking billionaire and had not only his pick of any woman at their company, but probably in the world too.

Brooding at home on an evening was also not doing her any good.  She started running more, each evening heading out, iPod blaring her favourite tracks, to take her mind and frustrations out on the road.  The park near her home had many long running trails and Jenny had worked out her perfect routes depending on her level of sexual frustration.  Tom had been into her department that day, looking over the internal systems, and with his history in technology, was looking to see how he could improve them.  He had sidled up to her desk and his long legs had balanced over the corner.  She could smell his aftershave and a hint of manly musk as his red curls had moved closer to her blonde plait.

_“I’m having issues connecting to the internal network, and I hear you are the lady to talk to.”_

_“Well, I don’t know about that, I’m just a humble engineer.”  She had mumbled into her keyboard, desperately avoiding his eye contact._

_“Don’t be so modest.  I am sure you have many skills, it is just you are not being stretched here.  Are you?”  His touch to her shoulder had been electric._

_“Err…”  She had blushed.  Actually blushed._

_His fingers had curled around her chin and with a little force had turned her eyes to face him.  “Stretched I mean.  Stretched to fill your potential.”_

_“I…”_

_“Think about it, and then come and tell me when you are ready for what I think you are capable of.”_

Today was definitely in need of a red run.  Two hours, with all three hills, twice.  It was very late on a Friday, so she guessed there would not be many people at this time of the night, but she packed her pepper spray, just in case.  She felt so alive as the cold hit her when she left the house but knew she would soon warm up with the exercise.  She set off with a little speed walking and build up to a jog.  As she started up the first hill, she could hear fast steps behind her and know that someone was about to overtake her, so she moved to the right so they could pass.  After about 10 minutes, she was deep into the park and the person behind her had still not passed, so she stopped and jerked around and as she pulled the pepper spray out, was run over by a guy who knocked her flat and then stood there apologising and offering her a hand up.  It was then she realised it was the man she had been running to clear her mind of.

“Mr Hiddleston.”  She took his hand gratefully but kept her eyes on his manicured fingers, she was not going to fall into the trick of looking at his eyes again.

“I’m so terribly sorry Jennifer.  Nothing hurt?”  His hands were on her shoulders once more, gently rubbing over her upper arms.

"Err…  No.”  She glanced down at herself, apart from scuffed knees and possibly a dusty bottom, all was well.  “Why didn't you just pass me?"

"Excuse me for saying so sweetie, but I just couldn't pass up the view."  His smile radiated across his face and she unwittingly smiled back.

She should have been offended, the misogynistic hating side of her was appalled, yet every other part of her screamed ‘OH MY GOD HE WAS STARING AT MY ARSE’ and was loving every second.  She fumbled over how to answer but he saved her.

“Fit enough to continue?”  She nodded and before she could overthink it they were of again, running, side by side.

Jenny got the impression he would have talked regardless of whether she was there or not, but listening to his poetic voice was almost hypnotic and she pushed her speed to keep up with his long easy strides.  “I love to run, so am always looking for new routes.  I hate being new to a city, I can never find a good running buddy.  Is this something you do regularly?  The park is lovely at night.  Is there much wildlife?  Wow, you can see over the whole city.”

She answered his questions as curtly as she could, anything more and she felt she would have gushed over him and embarrassed herself.  They reached the second peak quicker than she would ever have expected to on her own, yet her breath was still coming easy and she felt like she could have run for hours.  Tom stopped at the top and stared over the view.  Jenny joined him, looking over the vista that she had seen so very often and now ignored.  Standing next to Tom she felt like she was seeing it for the first time.

“How long?”

The question startled her but without knowing why she answered.  “Five years.”

“I lost my wife a while back too.  I still miss her.  Yet one must move on, there is life to be lived.  If you stand still you become dead inside.”

“I…  I’m not…”  She blustered.

“You are Jennifer.  I have seen you, you sit in that cubicle, your mind slowly dying.  Your body is stagnant, if you are not careful you will stop running and then your body will follow.  Dead inside and out.”

She turned to face him.  How could he get it so right?  How could he know exactly how she felt every morning when she woke?  How?

As if he heard her thoughts he grasped her hands and spoke quietly.  “The past is the past.  Do something now and your body and mind can be reborn.  Seize the moment Jennifer.  Seize the moment.”

So she did.  With both hands entwined in his long gingery locks she pulled his face to hers.  Their lips locked and their lips bruised.  Silhouetted against the moonlight their bodies pressed harder against one another, desperation setting into the very bones of Jenny’s body.  Tom’s bearded face broke from her lips and pressed further down her neck, Jenny gasped as his fingers palmed her breasts and pawed at her hips.  She was lost then.

He lead her gently by the hand off the path and over to a small rise, where they would have some privacy from any passing eyes.  Their kissing resumed with a little more urgency, and Tom’s fingers reached over her body and began to pull up her running top.

"We can't do this here."  Jenny, suddenly felt very self-conscious.

He covered her mouth with his and tasted the sweetness of her breath.  His tongue parted her lips and sought hers, He kissed her deeply, a rising passion, mounting in them both.  "Oh yes, we can and we are going to, there is no one else around, and I don't think I'd care if there was.  Because my darling Jennifer, I intend to have you now."

Tom pulled off her top revealing a functional sports bra that held her breasts high and firm.  He could hardly see anything through the thick material, however he put his mouth to her nipple and began sucking it until it stood straight up straining to be released from its bindings.  He felt her hands at his own top, as she tried to remove it.  He stripped off his clothing, his giant cock erect and ready for her.  He moved up so she could take him in her mouth.

"Suck me, darling.  I've been dreaming about your mouth since I saw it standing slack in that theatre during the presentation."

Jenny was not going to refuse and her lips encircled as much of him as she could, the warmth of her mouth and tongue caused his member to jerk and throb for release.  Her tongue moved to the head of his cock, tracing the line of skin that was the most sensitive just under the swollen organ.  She heard him moan as he held her head between his hands and rocked his hips back and forth moving his cock in and out of her mouth.  She sucked, licked, first soft and slow, then harder, changing the movement of her mouth as he fucked her mouth.  She stroked his balls with her hands and felt them tense beneath her touch.  She could tell he was about to cum and when she knew he was just on the edge she place a finger just inside of his ass and pressed down.

His cum dripped from between her lips as she tried to lick and swallow, as he watched her she smiled up at him.  She lay beneath him, still half dressed.  He wanted to taste her.  He pulled her shorts down and helped her wiggle out of them.  She was shocked as he took one more look and he was as hard as a rock again.  She was only wearing her plain white knickers, nothing special, he must be seeing something within her that she could not fathom.

With a sly smile, Tom spread her legs apart and moved his head between her thighs.  The rough beard scruff tickled the inside of her thighs as his tongue moved upwards.  He found her pussy lips and snaked his way inside.  He sucked on her clit.  He licked her from front to back, his fingers moving inside of her.  He felt her arch against him and heard her cry out his name as her body took control and her orgasm flooded her senses.

Tom moved on top of her, his cock sliding inside her like a hand inside a velvet glove.  Jenny felt the muscles of her pussy milking his cock, it was like it was touching every inch of her at once.  He laid still and took a moment, and she was struck that he had been overwhelmed too and if he had not have paused, he might have cum from just entering her.  She mewed like a kitten as she moved against him.  One orgasm flowed into the next for her, never stopping, she was beyond all control.

He could not wait any longer, he began to fuck her hard and fast.  He heard her as she called "Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me," over and over again.  He felt her body stiffen and she came hard on his cock.  Pumping hard inside of her, he shot his hot cum.  He found her lips and kissed her deeply as they found their pleasure in each other.  He collapsed into her arms and they lay together in the park, not knowing, not caring if there was another breathing soul in the world.

They did not finish their run after that.  He fucked her senseless up against a tree halfway back to the park entrance.  After they had found his Jaguar parked in the car park, he fucked her again in the back seat.  She had sucked him dry as he had driven back to his apartment.  He had licked out her pussy and arse in the lift up to his penthouse.  She fell asleep in his arms and in his bed, having lost count of the orgasms and frankly did not care what tomorrow brought.  Luckily for her it brought his tongue and a hard fuck over the back of the bed, in the shower, on the kitchen counter and up against the floor to ceiling windows in his living room.

His sexual appetite was devilishly animalistic, and she had never known such a ferocious yet caring lover.  And they talked.  They truly talked about hopes and dreams and she knew her soul was falling for him.  She would give anything and everything to stay there in that permanent state of bliss.  The weekend passed all to quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

Erin hung up on the voicemail, again, full of frustration.  It was not unusual for the girls to get on with their own lives at the weekend but for Jenny to not show on a Monday was unheard of.  Cherrie maybe, Jenny never.  When Erin had checked with those in her department, none of her colleagues had heard from her either and neither she nor Cherrie were having much luck with mobile, home or even Facebook.  Cherrie had offered to pop around to Jenny’s house after work, but that did not stop Erin from worrying and trying to call her mobile once more.

There was still no word from her by the time the end of the workday had swung around.  With a reassuring hug at the doors to their building, Cherrie headed off on foot in the direction of Jenny’s house.  Erin watched her go, but decided, short of calling the police, there was nothing more she could do but get on with the rest of her day.  She pulled her exercise bag out from the boot of her car and hopped over the road to get to her yoga class at the gym.

Even after taking her time changing, she was still the first of the class to arrive, so she exchanged a few stilted pleasantries with the instructor as she set up her mat.  Her mind was not really ready for the session, but she needed to do something to take her mind off Jenny.  She shrugged off her hoodie and lay down on the mat as others started to file in.  She lay there with her eyes closed and let her mind wander as she overheard the instructor talking to some of the other newly arrived participants.

The instructor called them to start and Erin blinked and as she took to her feet she looked to each side.  To her right was a woman whom she often ended up next to, and they shared a quick smile in greeting.  On her other side, and with their mat unusually close to hers, was a man.  She glanced again, and a third time, for it was no ordinary man.  It was the man who, less than a week ago had taken over the company that she worked for.  Tom Hiddleston.

 

The instructor began her usual introduction, and then into a health and safety briefing, yet Erin was not listening.  Her heart thumped in her chest and she felt her palms getting sweaty being so close to a man who had been in her dreams for several nights now.  His proximity was debilitating, out of the three piece suits she had seen him sporting around their offices, and stripped to nothing more than low slung sweatpants and a tight white t-shirt.  She had not realised she was staring so intently until she heard his voice in her ear.

“This is a pleasant surprise Erin, darling.  I did not think to meet you outside of work so soon.”

She did not find her voice before the instructor called for them to begin their salute to the sun.  Without hesitation he bent back at the waist and she watched as his t-shirt rose slightly.  The muscles in his stomach were prominent and the trail of hair that ran from his bellybutton to the waistband of his trousers was making her mouth water.

Hurriedly, Erin shook herself out of her daydream and caught up with the movement.  Her body flowed with ease as the muscle memory took over from the rabid teenager raging inside her knickers.  She dared not even look at him for the next few poses, not until his head of blonde curls disappeared between his knees in a forward stretch.  She leant back slightly herself and admired the curve of his bottom, and the long tautness of his legs.  Then with a heavy breath outwards she moved into the pose herself.

After a few more exercises the instructor went to help one of the newer group members and told them to continue with the routine.  Tom took the opportunity to her speak once again.

“Could you be a doll and help me out with the warrior.  I’m never sure if my arms are high enough.”

She watched him move fluidly into the pose, his arms perfectly aligned.  Erin could hardly tell him he was out of position when he was not, however he must have sensed her hesitation and his left arm dropped a fraction.  She could scarcely decline him now.  Gingerly she stepped closer to him and reached out her fingers and placing them gently on the bottom of his warm wrist.  She raised his hand back up to where it needed to be breathing in his feint scent of sweat and apricots.

He breathed a quiet “thank you” and without warning kissed her quickly on the cheek which left her utterly flabbergasted.

Whilst she was still reeling and just before the instructor returned her attention to the whole group, Tom turned his face to hers and with a wide smile asked “I hope, if you haven’t eaten already, would you like to come for a nice dinner to say thank you?”

An offer of dinner for moving his hand less than an inch?  Dumbstruck Erin nodded her approval as quickly as she could before getting back to what she was supposed to be doing which was yoga.  However after that brief exchange between them Erin had some difficulty concentrating on what she was doing, and allowed herself to be led through the poses on autopilot.  Her mind was in the clouds.  Tom met her every glance in his direction with a smile that went straight to her heart.  She could not help but be mesmerised by his long limbs stretching into position or the way that his equally long fingers ran through his loose blonde curls to move them away from his eyes when he began to sweat.

Eventually the instructor gave the signal to them that it was time to lay down for the final ten minutes of relaxation.  Erin felt nervous, knowing that Tom was lying right next to her, she would struggle to find that still part of her brain that she usually retreated to.  Breathing deeply in time to the tinkling music that filled the room, that the instructor assured them was to help ease their bodies and minds into their relaxation.  Her body willingly complied, the stretching had almost exhausted her, but her mind was still feverish with thoughts, wishes, and desires.  The instructor made her usual rounds to see that everyone was relaxed properly before leaving the room, to allow them time to themselves.  Erin’s heart leapt again when she felt Tom’s hand beside her reach out and take hers.  His fingers ran over hers affectionately, stroking and squeezing her smaller one in his larger.  They held hands for what seemed to be an eternity before the door opened again, and like two guilty school children, they snatched their hands away, hiding quickly what they had been doing.

After the session was brought to a close, Tom disappeared quickly to the men’s changing room, with only a brief look over his shoulder at her, so Erin headed to the ladies.  She showered as briefly and as hastily as she dared, to cleanse herself of perspiration, but without risking losing the chance to catch up with Tom again.

She ran breathlessly out of the building, looking in all directions for any sign of him.  When she could not see him she felt for all the world as if she had blown her chance, her opportunity to be with Tom.

“Guess who?”  Two hands covered her eyes from behind as a deep male voice asked its rhetorical question.

“Tom!”  Erin spun and Tom’s hands grasped hers affectionately.

His eyes fluttered closed as he leant forward and kissed her cheek once more.  “Would you still like to have dinner with me?”  Erin nodded enthusiastically.  “Come then, I know the perfect place.”  His hand caught hers once more and he pulled her gently down the street.  She followed eagerly and before long they were running and giggling until Tom pulled her into the doorway of a small Italian restaurant.

A simple chicken Caesar salad and washed down with a choice Barolo had them relaxed.  They spoke quietly over coffee.  With careful probing Erin was soon telling him her life story.  She was a marketing graduate and her job at Eastwick was just a stepping stone.  Working in the PR department provided excellent experience while she decided on her next step.  She did not intend to stay as an assistant for long; she was ambitious, she wanted to run her own campaigns.  He spoke very little of his own life, almost exclusively talking about things that she already knew about him.

It was late by the time their coffees were drained and to her eternal surprise Erin suggested sharing a taxi home, they had both been drinking too much to drive.  Their cars would be safe overnight in the work car park.

As the taxi pulled up outside her flat Erin realised that they were at a crucial stage.  Biting her lip she touched the back of his hand.  “Tom, I really enjoyed this evening.  I have enjoyed your company, a lot.”  She took a deep breath.  “Would you like to come in for a nightcap?”

“Yes, would like that very much.”  He said, a sweet smile crossing his face.

Embarrassed about the humbleness, and slight untidiness, of her small flat, she ushered him in, apologised over and over as she bustled around him, picking up magazines and making space on the sofa.

“Erin?”  She stopped in her tracks.  Tom held out his hands to her yet again.  “Relax.”

She took them gratefully and before she knew it he was kissing her gently, his long fingers winding into her dark tresses, her own hands finding those blonde curls of his that she had been desperate to touch.  She moaned and he kissed her harder.  Erin felt her body giving in and her arousal took over.  Tom’s fingers began to trail down her shoulders, as they reached her bottom, she froze.

He needed to know.  ”Tom… I’m… I’m a virgin.”

"It’s okay, I understand," he said in a sympathetic tone.  “I was being unjustifiably presumptuous.”

Shaking her head she tried to reassure him.  “No, no, no.  I think…  I want to.”

"Do you trust me?"  He asked, his hands wrapping her into a hug.

"I think so."  Erin replied.

"We’ll go slowly."  He added.  "Take off your clothes."

Erin blushed and hesitated.  After a moment thought, whilst nervously biting her lip, she took off her t-shirt and pulled down her jeans.  Her underwear was simple matching cotton bra and knickers.

"OK, go lie on the bed," Tom said affectionately, and she obeyed.

Tom leant over her and kissed her navel.  Her hands instinctively went to his head to stop him but as he continued she moaned, shivered and her hand dropped onto the bed.  He gently nibbled his way down her body to her fleshy pubic mound.  He tried to ease her legs apart but she resisted.

He looked up at her.  “It’s OK, I won’t hurt you.  If I do anything you don’t like just say ‘No’ and I will stop immediately.”

"I’m afraid I might be smelly down there."  She said blushing furiously.

"You do but it’s the best smell in the world."  He gave a sly smile under his heavy breathing.

She smiled and parted her legs.  He planted a firm kiss on her clit.  Even through her knickers she felt enough to make her gasp.

"Can I take off your knickers?"  Tom asked.  Erin blushed again and hesitated.  "I promise I won’t do anything you don’t want."  He added and she was sure he meant it.

She nodded and raised her lower body slightly.  He eased down her knickers and she started to gasp as he sucked deeply on her outer lips.  After a while he took her erect clit and sucked it into his mouth.  She nearly fell off the bed, grasping the sheets for purchase, it was a new and wonderful sensation.  He allowed her a chance to recover by moving his tongue down and lapped at her pussy, before beginning to slowly moving his tongue in and out of her wetness.  She squirmed under him and he tried again on her clit.

That was it, she gave a squeal, and loud moan and her orgasm hit.  She felt the the deep pink flush radiate on her neck and upper chest.  Tom lay back next to her sigh, her eyes closed as his arms wrapped around her.  After a moment she realised that the booze and the orgasm had been too much for her, her lids got heavy and before she had a chance to say thank you to Tom, she had drifted off to sleep with a slight smile on her face.

——-

It was after midnight when she stirred again.  Her movement caused Tom to murmur and wake next to her.

“Are you okay, darling?”  His voice groggy and deep in her ear.

"I want to apologise for my behaviour last night."  She began.

"I don’t know what you mean."  Tom replied in confusion, lifting himself up onto one arm to look over at her.

"I shouldn’t have fallen asleep the way I did and left you… unfulfilled."  She whispered timidly.

"Am I complaining?"  He asked.  "First of all I was pleased to do it and the fact that you fell asleep makes no difference.  You enjoyment was enough for me.  Sex is as much about giving than taking.  Last night I gave, and it was extremely pleasurable.”  He leant over, placed a small kiss on her lips and whispered.  “Besides you have the tastiest pussy I’ve had the pleasure of licking.”

Erin blushed deep red and gasped, putting her hand to her mouth.

“Secondly you must learn to stop apologizing and start enjoying yourself.  There is no need for you to be shy or embarrassed about sex.  It is time for you to let go of innocence.  There is a passion inside of you waiting to get out.  If you’ll let me, I want to help you find it.”

Erin felt relieved.  ”Tom, I want to make amends.”  She pushed him over on to his back and began to pull at his jean fly.

He watched her struggle for a few seconds before carefully lifting her hands and pulling off his clothes himself.  Erin was grateful as she watched each part of him become exposed to her.  First his long lean legs, then the abs she had admired the day before, and then his chest as his t-shirt went over his head.  Erin could not help her tongue flicking out and started to tongue at his navel.

“Wow, that’s good.”  Tom’s breath caught.  “But slow down, I want to be naked with you.”

Erin pulled off her bra quickly as Tom pushed his boxers quickly down over his hips.  Erin started as she saw her first erect cock in the longest time, the last man who had even come close to this moment had been in university, three years ago.  Yet then she had had no inclination to do the things that she wanted to do now, here with Tom.

Without waiting another moment she took his cock in her mouth.  She began to suck gently as she moved it in and out of her mouth.  A groan from Tom let her know she was on the right track.  Every trick she had ever heard Cherrie mention came to mind, she traced the veins in his cock with her tongue, lapped at his balls before taking each into her mouth in turn.  Tom began his own squirming and with a whine told her he was close.

She pulled off in alarm.  She did not want to waste the opportunity, she knew some men took their time to get back up, and she knew if she did not seize this moment, it would pass, and she would regret it forever.  “Now Tom.”

"Are you sure?"  His lust filled eyes gazed back at her.

"Yes….  oh yes please, take me now"

As she spoke the words he pushed her on to her back, and as he peered deep into her eyes, she could feel him gently easing his way inside her, she could feel her inner walls stretching to accommodate him, she felt fuller and fuller yet there was none of the pain she had feared.  Simply a mild pressure and then it was gone and he was deep inside her.  He paused allowing her to adjust.  His first thrust caught her by surprise but quickly she adjusted to his rhythm raising her hips and exercising her inner muscles to squeeze him.

She lost count of the screams she let out, the butterfly pleasures the hard violent tremors as she responded with greater and greater enthusiasm as she became aware that she had nothing more to fear.  This was the day she had dreamed about.  She felt him pause a split second before thrusting with even more urgency then a spasm echoed through her and another.  Finally one last time as he thrust deep inside her and let himself go, her name whispered on his lips over and over again.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Cherrie pressed the doorbell.  She heard it ringing around the inside of Jenny’s house even through the thick wooden door.  When there was no response, she knocked hard, and this time leant on the bell for a full minute.  When she knew that Jenny would not have been able to stand the noise for any longer, she bent over and pushed open the letter box and shouted through.

“I know you’re in there!”

Peering through, she was greeted by the sight of Jenny hobbling down the stairs in her PJs.  “Go away Cherrie!”

“Not until I know you’re okay.  Erin and I have been worried.”

Jenny reached the door and pulled it open a crack.  Cherrie stood back and took in her friend’s appearance, or what she could through the inch she allowed.  Her hair was a mess, the pyjamas were skewed as if she had just climbed from bed, yet the bags under her eyes suggested she had not slept properly in several days.

“I’m here, I’m okay; you can go now.”  Jenny made to push the door shut again but Cherrie was stronger and her hand pushed the door back again.

“What’s happened?”

“Can I say period pains?”

“Really?”

“No, but it’s less complicated than the full story.  I met a man.”

“Nooo?!  Spill!”  Cherrie made to push the door open further, but Jenny pushed back.  Surprised by her reaction, Cherrie panicked.  “Did he hurt you?”

Jenny gave a small smile and shook her head.  “No, no.  Far from it, but he… wore me out.”

Cherrie’s eyes went wide.  “You sly dog.  Tell me everything.”

“Tomorrow.  I’ll be in work tomorrow and I’ll tell you everything.  Okay?”

Cherrie scrunched her face, but knew she would have to concede and wait until the next day.  “Fine.”  She backed away from the door.  “You promise?”

Jenny stuck her little finger through the door.  “Pinkie promise.  Tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow.”  She linked her friend’s finger before reluctantly traipsing home.

——-

Cherrie did not have time to think about Jenny the next morning as her own fate was about to take a turn for the weird.

As she flashed her security pass over the sensor to let her through the barriers, Cassandra came tripping towards her, from the direction of the lifts, as fast as her fake Choos would allow.

“What did you do?”  Cassandra was almost out of breath as she drew level.

Cherrie looked perplexed as she stuffed the pass back into her bag.  Slowly she enunciated, “What do you think I have done?”

“I’ve been promoted…”

“Oh, congratulations!”  Cherrie feigned just enough enthusiasm to sound convincing.

But Cassandra was not done.  “I’ve been promoted to Barry’s PA.”

“Barry?  My Barry?”  Cherrie’s head snapped up and stared at Cassandra in disbelief.  “So what am I meant to do?”

“I don’t know.  Mr Green is in his office now with some of the department heads.  I was to show you up as soon as you arrived.”

Cherrie swore under her breath.  She could not be being sacked; she was good at her job, and the only transgressions had been to pocket a few reams of paper and some paperclips for Daniel’s school work.  Besides they would have been a little more subtle and not sent the office gossip down to collect her.  Maybe, she thought with a little flutter in her stomach, maybe she was getting a promotion too.  Though there was not really anywhere else within the company she could go with her skill-set, PA to the CEO was as high as it went.

As they got out of the lift at the top floor, Cherrie heard the banging.  There seemed to be builders in one of the corner meeting rooms, she dismissed it, though she did wish they would keep some of the noise down, it had begun to grate, even on the short walk from the elevator to Barry’s office.  They stopped at her, no, now Cassandra’s desk, and she noticed that her personal things had already been placed in a cardboard archive box.  The butterflies in her stomach began to leap again, this was now turning ominous.

Cassandra tried to give her a small smile as she knocked on the boss’ door.  The call of ‘enter’ came and Cherrie let herself in with a deep breath.

“Cherrie, come in my dear.”  Barry ushered her over, without as much as a swipe to her bottom.  He pointed to the chair in front the large wooden desk that dominated the room.  She sat, as she eyed Barry with suspicion, this was getting weirder.

“I’ll get straight to the point, whilst Eastwick will continue to run as it always has Mr Hiddleston would like to take a much more active role in the day to day running of things around here.”

Barry turned towards his sofa to check that his wording was satisfactory, and Cherrie turned behind her and noticed the other figure for the first time.  Sprawled with his arms wide against the back of the couch, was Tom Hiddleston.

His sharp black three piece suit today matched his hair, the blue tie and shirt, matched his eyes to perfection.  He stood and strode over to Barry’s desk without a word.  As he reached her, his fingers grazed her shoulder, before he perched himself on the edge of the desk before her.  His long legs stretched out in front of him, wide enough that Cherrie, and her chair, were between his feet.  She forced herself to look at his face; upwards Cherrie, she told herself, his eyes are up there.

“Yes, that is right.  And as I will be here running things, I’m having one of the meeting rooms down the hall converted into an office for me.”

She cocked a thumb over her shoulder.  “I heard the banging.”

“Sorry about that, but they assure me it will be ready by lunchtime.  Which brings me to the reason why you’re here.”

“I had wondered.”  She looked between Barry and Tom.

“Yes.”  His slow smile grew and his tongue ran over his lips quickly.  “You are the best of the best Cherrie and I need you.”

“Sorry?”  She gave him a double take.

“There will be a few changes around here, and I need a personal assistant who is reliable, quick thinking, and whom I can trust with all my dirty little secrets; that is if I had any of course.”  He gave a little chuckle as he ran his fingers through his dark hair, but Cherrie suspected that there were a few secrets that could ruin this man.  “Will you have me Cherrie?”

“Err…”  This should not be hard decision, Barry or Tom.  Yet with Barry she knew what he was capable of, the odd bottom swipes were nothing when it allowed for a happy monotony and easy life.  As Tom’s PA the workload could well be stressful and the sexual tension would be tangible, and nevertheless far from unwelcomed.

“I can offer you a number of perks; a pay rise for a start, extra time off to spend with your son.”  His fingers reached out and touched her knee softly.  “I want to look after you Cherrie.”

She gave him the smallest of nods.

“Excellent!”  His hands clapped together and he gave her a look not dissimilar to a cat who had got the cream.  “Barry, would you mind carrying Cherrie’s things to her new desk outside my new office.  I’m going to take my new PA for a coffee whilst we wait for the workmen to finish.”

Before either she or Barry had a chance to answer, Tom’s arm was around her shoulder and he was steering her out of Barry’s office, past Cassandra and into the lift.

——-

She had told him everything over coffee.  From her first boyfriend to the messy split from her ex-husband.  She did not know why she did, but he sat and listened, and that was all she needed, the sympathetic ear.  He listened intently, adding a little analysis on what he thought of her ex’s actions, which were spot on.  Tom asked about Daniel and again seemed genuinely interested in him.

He kept the coffees coming and she was grateful, and just as they finished the slices of carrot cake he had procured for elevenses, one of the builders appeared to tell him that the office was finished.

Standing, he held out his arm for Cherrie.  She linked her arm with his in an easy and familiar way, and allowed him to lead her back up to their new office.

——-

"What do you think?  I think I going to like being in here.”

She nodded in agreement as she spun, looking at what only a few hours ago had been a drab meeting room, and that was now a rather plush and comfortable office.  A large sofa and two chairs on one side, a few book cases, and a rather wide, and very sturdy, looking desk overlooking the dual aspect windows of the corner.

He held out the swivel chair for her to try out the desk for size.  She giggled and sat down, and pulled herself high in the chair and shuffled a pile of papers in front of her, mimicking a superior hard at work.

Tom laughed as he stepped around her and with a swift movement let down the blinds that covered the windows between them and the open plan office outside and turned the lock on the door.  “Still , before we get down to any proper work, I think we are going to have to deal with this tension between us.  Decide to ignore it or to act on it.”

Cherrie did not have a chance to comprehend his words as she watched Tom stride back towards her.  She felt Tom’s strong hands on her shoulders, and she stiffened for a minute.  The hands worked the muscles of her shoulders and she quickly relaxed.  His fingers were nimble and seemed to ease the tension from the tight muscles.  She heard him take a deep breath.  He knelt next to her and turned her face to his.  He kissed her softly and she sat there in shock for a moment.  He was about to pull back when she responded by placing her hand on the back of his head and kissing him back.  He moaned into her mouth as her tongue flicked against his own.  He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her from the chair, setting her on the desk as they continued to kiss.  They attacked each other’s mouths, their tongues wrestling for domination over the other’s mouths.  He reached down and tugged her shirt out of her blouse.  He quickly unbuttoned it as he moved his kisses along her cheek and down to her neck.  He bit gently and she jumped.  He slid the top off her shoulders.  Her fingers played in his dark hair and she took a few steadying breaths.

"Mr. Hiddleston?”  She asked her voice filled with bewilderment.  He kissed her ear.

"Call me Tom.”  He whispered as his tongue flicked out to lick her ear.  "What, love?"

"I am not sure we should be doing this."  He nuzzled her neck.  She buried her face against his neck, inhaling the scent of his musky cologne and his skin.  He nibbled her neck and ear.  He pulled back, but ground his cock against her pussy at the edge of the desk.

"Do you want to stop?"  He whispered as he looked at her.  She looked up at him and realised that she wanted him.  She had been thinking about him whilst she lay in her bed alone at night for over a week and now she was here, her pussy leaking its juices onto his trousers.  She shook her head no.

“Then let’s fuck.”  He smiled at her and they kissed again.  He reached down under her skirt and slid off her knickers, lifting her bottom off the table.  He undid his trousers and pushed them down.  She grasped his large cock in her hand and he moaned as her hot skin closed around it.  She rubbed the tip against her clit and then he pulled her hand away.  He pulled her to the edge of the desk and slid his cock into her pussy.  He moaned and his mouth found hers again, her fingers wound into his dark hair and she pulled tight.  He moaned and his own hands gripped her hips, his fingers digging deep into the plump skin.  She undid his shirt and her fingers played over the muscles of his chest, her legs wrapping around his waist, pulling him deeper.  He slammed his cock into her, the hot velvet depth enveloping his cock.  She could hear the sound of her fucking and she moaned and writhed against him.

He tipped her back and licked at her cleavage, one hand letting go of her hip to pull up her bra so one of her tits was free.  He sucked the nipple into his mouth, nibbling and biting the hard nub.  He continued to slam his hard prick into her wet pussy, her legs tightening around his waist.  She bucked beneath him as she felt her orgasm begin to tighten her body.

"Fuck me, Tom.  Fuck me."  She gasped as her fingernails dug into his shoulders.  He felt her pussy tighten as he sucked her breast into his mouth, his tongue flicking at the nipple.  Her pussy was so tight; it was gripping his cock like it was trapped in a vice.  She felt him throb inside of her.

With a pop he released her nipple from his lips as the flat of his hand found the expanse of skin where her hip met her arse.  With a cry her body trembled under him and her orgasm exploded.  The tightening and loosening of her muscles caused his own orgasm to peak.  He sprayed his cum into her pussy as he rested his head against her chest.  Feeling her breathing heavily beneath him, he thrust his cock into her a few more times, enjoying the feeling as he filled her with his cum.  He helped her sit up and they kissed for several minutes.

She looked shy now and unsure of the situation.  She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Cherrie?"  She looked up at him.  Tom put a hand under her chin.  "I don’t want you to think that this is your boss taking advantage of you, no matter how willing you are.  I’m no letch, I’m honest with my feelings.  We can take care of each other, if you’ll let me."

She smiled and nodded.  Now that she had him, she had to have him again, and again.  She pulled him back in for another kiss, and his body moved against her, she looked into his eyes with alarm as his cock stirred and began to grow again against her leg.  “You are full of surprises Mr Hiddleston.”

He laughed between the kisses.  “I might need you to check my calendar though darling, as much as I’d love to, I don’t think I can get away with fucking you across my desk all day.”

“Yes sir.”  She chuckled back as she stood up and began to gather her clothes.

Dressed and heading back to her desk a few minutes later realised that she had not yet seen Jenny or Erin today.  She could not wait to tell them what had happened.

 


	6. Chapter 6

She lay, exhausted, on her bed…

_On the sofa…_

**In the chair…**

The doorbell rang and she pulled herself up and opened the door to a courier carrying a dress bag and several parcels.  She took them with curiosity and signed her name.  She opened the dress bag with care.  Inside was a long flowing dress in red…

_Black…_

**White…**

The parcels contained matching shoes and jewellery, including a large diamond necklace.  She finally came to the small envelope that had accompanied the delivery.  She opened it with shaking hands, she knew who it was all from, but she did not dare to think that he had meant all this for her.

“My darling Jenny…

_Cherrie…_

**Erin…**

I would be honoured if you wear my small gifts to the company celebration on Friday.  I look forward to having you on my arm.  Forever yours.  Tom.”

She clutched the letter to her chest as she spun around the room in glee.  She did not care that this was happening so fast.  She just never wanted to be without his love.  Then her eyes fell on the dress again and she bounded over to try it on.  She pulled it and zipped it up with care and found that it fitted her like a glove.  The style suited her figure to perfection, strapless…

_Halter neck…_

**Off the shoulder…**

She had twirled around the room letting the long skirt float gently around her ankles and that was when she noticed the split for the first time.  She pushed her knee forward and watched as the material dripped away from her.  Her mind wandered as she imagined Tom’s hand slipping inside touching her knee…

_Her thigh…_

**Her hip…**

With unsteady hands she disrobed and hung the dress back up with care.  It would not do well to mess the dress before the event.  Though exhausted from spending her nights…

_Days…_

**Evenings…**

With Tom, just the thought of him set her mind to thinking of his touch…

_His lips…_

**His cock…**

She needed to relieve the build-up.  She took herself back to the bed…

_The sofa…_

**The chair…**

——-

Erin smoothed down her dress over her hips and stepped into the hotel ballroom.  Her heart pounded as she took tentative steps on the new heels.  The ballroom was full of employees, suppliers, customers, and local celebrities and journalists.  At one end a raised stage was occupied by a live band playing a mix of swing and more classical pieces.  Couples whirled around the dance floor in front of her and Erin felt the nerves overwhelm her once more.  It had been a grand idea when she had been getting ready, she had visions of Tom sweeping her up, and she would not have to deal with people asking her where she had been for the past week.  Yet Tom was nowhere to be seen and she felt the sudden urge to turn right around and walk straight back out.  The arm caught her arm before she had spun.

“Erin.  You look amazing.”  Neil Baker was standing next to her.  His tux was new and she could see that he felt uncomfortable in it.  “We’ve all been worried about you.”

“Oh, I’m fine, just been caught up with a few personal issues.”

“I can see you’re fine.  Better than fine, you have a twinkle about you.  Can I have this dance?”

Erin looked around once more for Tom, before making up her mind.  One dance with Neil would not hurt.

As they pseudo-waltzed around the floor, Neil bent over and spoke into her ear.  “You do look lovely, the dress is perfect on you.”

“Thank you, it was a gift.”

“Whoever it was has impeccable taste.”  Neil said looking her up and down.  His small talk seemed to be hiding something else that he wanted to say.  “I’m sorry about what passed between us, I really am.”

Erin bit her lip.  “I’m sorry too.”

They danced a little longer in silence before Neil managed to get out what had obviously been bothering him.  “Did you know I broke up with my boyfriend?”

“Oh no, I’m sorry.”  Erin looked at him worriedly.  He seemed to be taking it well, almost looking chipper.

Neil nodded.  “It’s okay, it was me that broke it off.  I…  I confessed to him that I had feelings for someone else.”

“Really?  Is it someone at work?”  Erin looked around the dance floor.  “Jeremy from Accounts?  Or is it that new guy in purchasing?  He’s hot, and very definitely gay.”

“It’s you, Erin.”

Erin stumbled and brought their dance to a halt.  “Me?  But…”

“I know what I said before, and believe me I’ve never felt this way about a girl before.  You are just so brilliant and clever and pretty.  I suppose I was too cowardly to admit it before now, I don’t know if I am actually bi, or whether it is just you, only you Erin.”

Erin’s hands flew to her mouth.  “Oh no no no.”

“I’m sorry if this is too much, and probably very much the wrong time, but I needed to tell you.  Will you go on a date with me?”

“Oh Neil.  I’m so sorry.”  Erin clasped his hands back tighter.  “I’m with someone.”

“Since when?”  His voice held a mix of incredulousness and horror.

“A week, I think it’s kind of serious, but I’m very flattered Neil.  Truly I am and if this hadn’t happened I would have taken you up on the offer like a shot.”

Neil hung his head.  “I’m sorry too.  Stupid me for taking so long.  I knew a girl like you couldn’t stay single forever.”

“Neil.”  Erin took his hand in hers.  “Don’t be sad, maybe we can go for drinks as friends?”

“I’d like that.  I can start by getting you some punch now if you’d like?”

“I’d like that.  Thank you.”

Neil bounded off with a smile towards the bar.  Erin had never felt this conflicted as Neil’s words echoed in her mind.  ‘Stay single forever’, typical, nothing in all of her 24 years, and now two men in one week.  She hoped Tom would turn up soon.

——-

On the other side of the dance floor Cherrie was dancing with her old boss.  Barry held her gently.  His hand rested gentlemanly on her hip, Cherrie could not believe the man before her was the same one who a week ago had taken every opportunity to feel her up.

“I’m sorry about everything Cherrie.  Can you forgive me?”

Cherrie eyed him with suspicion.  “Why?”

“What do you mean why?”

“Barry, we’ve known each other for over 5 years.  For every single day of those five years you have essentially sexually harassed me.  Why do you want my forgiveness now?”

“I’ve been made to see things in a different light recently.  I know that my behaviour has been unacceptable.”  He bit his lip as he looked at her with a pleading face.

They twirled around and Cherrie watched Barry soften under her gaze.  Whatever Tom had said or done in the meeting he had had with the old pervert yesterday, Cherrie was glad.  She just wished Tom would hurry up and get here soon.

——-

Erin and Cherrie both saw Jenny enter the room at the same time.  Excusing themselves to their respective partners they made it to her at the same time.  They all stopped short and stared at the other two.  If the similarities in their dresses had not tipped them off, the identical necklaces did.

“Tom.”  All three breathed at once.

Erin spoke up.  “Bastard.”

“He’s played us.”  Jenny felt the anger rising yet she did not know if it was directed at Tom or her so called friends for ruining to one good thing she’d had in five years.

“Has he?”  Cagily Cherrie answered.  When the other two looked at her wordlessly, she continued.  “Did he tell any of us he was exclusive?”

“But he… he was my first.”

“And he was my first since Toby.”

“And my first in a very long time.”

“What do we do?”

“Let’s ask him.”  Jenny pointed towards the stage where band were ending their song and a lone figure moved to the microphone at the front.  Tom’s long frame dominated the stage, and all in the room came under his spell and fell silent as he tapped the microphone.

“Ladies, gentlemen, colleagues, and friends.  I would like to welcome you to this celebration of the integration of Eastwick Enterprises into the Hiddleston Empire.  I know this time can be one of uncertainty and speculation but I am here to assure you all that whilst there will be some changes, both to staffing and to some of the way things are run; they are all for the benefit of the company.  I have personally met with all those involved and they are all perfectly happy with the changes.”

There was a slight round of applause from the audience as people were not too sure what to make of his words.

“So to that effect I would first like to ask you all to give a round of applause to Alex Hastings, whom most of you will know as the Head of IT here at Eastwick.”  The applause grew as Alex made his way to the stage.  “Alex will be joining my head office team in New York, this is a great opportunity, and I’m sure everyone wishes you all the best Alex.”

By this time Alex was walking towards Tom, with a beaming smile and his hand held out for a shake.  Yet Tom took it eagerly and pulled Alex into an encompassing hug.

Tom continued.  “Now this does leave us with an opening, so I would like to be the first to introduce you all to the new Head of IT, Jenny Brookes.”

The ballroom cheered and Jenny looked between Erin and Cherrie.  Both of her friends stood open mouthed and agape.  Cherrie felt prickling over her arms as she hoped that a light would land on Jenny’s head.

“Jennifer?  Where are you darling?  Come up here!”  Tom spotted her and waved her up.  She could not help but follow her feet up to the stage.  Before she knew it, she was in one of his hugs too.  It lasted a little longer than Alex’s and Jenny suspected he also had not whispered in Alex’s ear about how delicious he looked.  The ballroom lights chose that moment to flicker and the ballroom was plunged into darkness for several seconds.

Paying the temperamental lights no heed, Tom turned back to the audience but kept his arm around Jenny’s waist.  She peered into the audience and spied her two friends.  With the ballroom lights pointing towards the stage, she could not tell what their faces showed.  She hoped not anger, though something within her swelled with a perverted pride that she was up here with Tom and they were not.

“Next, another piece of good news.  Gabrielle Henderson, our wonderful Head of PR has recently told me that she is going to have a baby.”  There were now more cheers and a few awwws from the audience.  Tom let go of Jenny briefly and his long legs jogged him to the wings of the stage and came back moments later with a giant bouquet of flowers.  Gabrielle made her way onto the stage, and now Jenny could see the small bump she was carrying.  Yet Jenny suspected she probably was not more than five months, far too early to be going on maternity leave.

Tom answered that conundrum too.  “Now I know you are having some health issues, so the sad news is we will be losing you now rather than in a few months, but we will all miss you.”  He handed over the flowers and gave her a quick peck on the cheek before taking a step back and snaking his arm back around Jenny’s waist.  “You’ll all be pleased to know that the PR department will not be left without a Captain, Erin Tennant will be taking over the helm over there.  Erin?”

Erin did not need to see the look on Cherrie’s face.  She could feel the anger radiating off the woman next to her from where she stood.  She took a few measured paces towards the set of stairs that lead to the stage.  But she could see Jenny’s and her face was red, and almost matched her dress in an alarming fashion.  Jenny for her part felt her palms begin to itch as she wished that Erin would fall on her stupid face.

Erin turned her head to the floor, not meeting anyone’s gaze.  As she made it up to the last one, her feet stumbled on the last step.  Her long dress caught around her ankles.  Before she hit the ground Tom’s hands were there.  Holding her up, pulling her into his arms, and holding her tight.  With a look that left her even more wobbly on her feet yet Tom lead her with ease to the centre of the stage.  The lights flickered and this time, as Erin was pulled into Tom’s side, an overhead light to the right of the stage sparked and several people in the audience shrieked.

Now with Erin on one side, and bringing Jenny back into the other, Tom took to the microphone again, looking like for all the world like the cat who had got the cream.  “And one final announcement.  It is my sad duty to announce that our illustrious Mr Green, our hardworking leader and one of the founders of this great company is retiring.  I won’t ask him up here, I know his hip is playing him up.”  Tom winked into the audience to where Barry was standing with his wife.  “But yet again, it is a cloud with a silver lining.  As some of you know I have been tutoring the talented Cherrie Walters in the mechanics of Eastwick Enterprises.  She has agreed to take on the day to day responsibilities of the role, whilst I will continue with my overall overseeing.”

Cherrie stepped forward now, and made her way to join the others.  She could not keep the smug look from her face as she used her shoulder to push past Erin and took her place beside Tom.

Tom raised his arms to his audience.  “Now my friends.  We dance!  Bandmaster?  A tune to tango to, if you please.”  The rhythmic beat filled the ballroom and couples formed, the throb of footfalls filled their ears as the three girls watched on.

“I know what you are all thinking, ladies.”  Tom stood a number of steps behind them, but each felt as if he stood directly behind them, his warm breath raising the short hairs on the backs of their necks.  “Dance with me, and I will show you what you are all capable of, when you  _come_  together.”

Tom’s feet stepped gracefully between theirs, taking each in hand and spinning them in turn, the dance made all their heads feel heady.  He dipped Erin before leading Cherrie in a striding tango and then twirling Jenny.  His hands touched each of them and they felt the electricity passing over their skin.  There was no room for jealousy when he held each tightly and lovingly that each forgot there was anyone else in the room, and all wished that the night would last forever.

The music came to an end and the girls looked around them as if waking from a dream.  They were the only four in the room.  Even the band had disappeared somehow.

Jenny said what the girls were all thinking.  “How long were we dancing?”

“My feet are killing me.”  Cherrie leant her hand on Erin’s shoulder and slipped off a shoe and rubbed her toes.

Jenny blinked her heavy eyes as she looked at the clock that hung to one side of the ballroom.  “It’s six.  Six am.  We’ve been dancing for over 8 hours.”

“That can’t be right.”  Erin looked at the other two.

“Can’t it?”  Tom’s voice broke through their musings, his arms came around Cherrie and Jenny.  “When you three get together, special things happen.  You must have felt it?”

“But…”

“No buts.  We’ve all had a very long evening, I think we all need to head off to my bed.”

None of the girls objected.


	7. Chapter 7

The house on the hill was imposing and was like nothing else in the new city.  Jenny peered up at the house in the early morning light, a mist rose from the trees all around and she could not help but shiver from the eeriness that pervaded the place.

Tom pulled the car onto the gravel driveway and opened the doors of the car, one by one.  He took each girl in turn and after kissing her hand led her to the front of the car.  “Welcome to my home.”

“This is your home?”  Jenny could not help but stare at the building as Tom fetched out Erin last.

“Yes.”

“But the flat…?”

“Is just a flat.  Someone where to rest my head.  And other parts.”  He added with a wink.  “Now come ladies, let us inside.  The day is young.”

He linked arms with Cherry and Erin, and with Jenny trailing as she still took in the building, and led them to the front door.  He held it open and Cherry and Erin practically bounced through the door and ran off to explore the large mansion.

Jenny made to step over the threshold but Tom’s hand reached out and barred her way over the door frame.  Jenny looked up to question him, he simply smiled, and his tongue eased out between his lips and licked over them.  Then as his head bent slowly to kiss her, Jenny felt a jolt through her body, almost like electricity.  Tom seemed to feel it too for he started back, then his face flickered.  She could not explain it any better.  He was him, yet not him at the same time.  His features stayed the same, yet his hair changed colour and style very quickly.  However before she could focus on the changes, his head continued on its trajectory and his lips touched hers.  Her eyes closed involuntarily with the pressure of his lips on hers.

When he pulled back his face had returned to its normal state, Jenny doubted her senses, maybe it had been the rising sun reflecting off the large windows.

“Come.  Let’s get inside before the others find some mischief to get themselves into.”

Tom disappeared into a door to her left leaving Jenny to wander the large entrance way, taking in the sweeping staircase, the marble floor, and the imposing chandelier that hung over her head.  Her mind reeled as she tried to take in everything that happened with Tom.

A squeal from one of the rooms brought her mind back to the present.  She stepped quietly towards the door that Tom had gone through.  It turned into a long corridor that ran the length of this side of the house, large windows over looked the drive on her left and doors that led to even more rooms to her right.  Towards the end of the corridor one of the doors stood ajar and another giggle came from it.  Walking along another happy giggle came from the room.  Jenny became intrigued and moved quicker.

As she peered around the door she saw that it was a snooker room.  Cherry was sitting on the snooker table, Tom’s hands on her waist where he had lifted her up, they were kissing passionately, Cherry’s fingers ran through his hair, pulling on the strands.  The giggles and moans that came from the pair, stirred that continual feeling she had been holding onto for every moment since meeting Tom.

*

Tom’s hands ran up Cherry’s thighs, pushing her dress up to her waist.  His fingers gripped her bottom and pulled her to him.  It was an unbearable feeling, she could feel how hard he was.  He moved gently against her.  His hard cock trapped inside his trousers and she had an overwhelming need to release him.  He kissed her neck just below her ear and Cherry rested her head on his shoulder.  His kisses sent shivers down her spine and she opened her eyes.

In the doorway stood Jenny, she made no move to neither move away nor enter, but just stood watching Tom kissing her.  She watched his hands caressing her body, squeezing her bottom as he thrust his pelvis towards hers.  They caught each other’s eye and Cherry smiled at her friend.  Jenny smiled back and walked into the room.

Tom must have sensed Jenny’s approach as he stepped back and smiled at the pair.  With a small hand wave he indicated that Jenny should take over where he had left off.

Cherry felt her heart in her mouth as one of her oldest friends placed her hands on her knees.  Cherry’s dress was still up around her waist, her soaking wet black thong exposed.  Jenny’s first kiss was tentative, the second was urgent and her hands roamed over her body.  Jenny squeezed Cherry’s arse as Cherry bit her lip in return.  Jenny’s hands moved to her front and pulled at the straps of the thong.  Cherry lifted her hips slightly and the thong came down her legs as she laid back on the table.  She felt Jenny’s mouth on her wet pussy and her tongue circled her lips before started to lick and suck.  She moved her mouth up to her hard clit and started to circle it.  Her fingers slid into Cherry’s wet pussy and both women moaned.  Cherry rolled her head and she saw Tom standing at the edge of the table watching the pair of them.  His flies were open and his cock was standing erect whilst he rubbed his hand over his long cock.  It was harder than she had seen it before and almost purple in its swollen state.  Cherry felt her orgasm bubbling to the surface and she began to moan.  Jenny continued to lick and suck as Tom continued to wank himself.  The coil in her pussy released and she screwed her eyes shut as she screamed.

She opened her eyes as she sensed Tom moving towards her.  He came to stand by her face, his hard just millimetres away.  Jenny’s tongue ghosted over her quivering clit as Tom pushed his cock into her mouth.  She opened wide as he slid in.  He rocked backwards and forwards as Cherry sucked on him.  Tom’s breathing quickened and Cherry knew he would cum if she carried on, and she didn’t want that just yet.

Tom slid his cock out of Cherry’s mouth and walked around the table to behind Jenny.  He lifted her dress slowly, the silk sliding under his hands, as Jenny continued to lick at Cherry’s pussy and clit.  He pushed into her without resistance, yet she stopped licking as she felt him pump inside her.  She gasped as his cock stretched her pussy, but then she soon started to moan, then started licking Cherry again with even more passion.  Tom standing behind her, his hands on her hips, pumping his cock deep inside her.  Cherry watched Tom fuck Jenny, as Jenny licked her.  Jenny’s lips faltered as Tom’s fingers reached around her and brought Jenny to orgasm with his fingers and thrusting.

Tom stood back and gently moved Jenny to one side as she relaxed from her high.  Gripping Cherry’s hips he pulled her towards him and thrust his cock deep inside her.  She could feel him stretching her, his cock rubbing and stretching her from within.  It was an overwhelming sensation and she felt her body pulse again.  Jenny climbed onto the green table and straddled over Cherry’s body.  Her head bent once again and the kiss was sweet and full of her own flavour.  Jenny’s fingers found Cherry’s larger breasts, they tingled with the sensation and sent shock waves through her body.  Tom thrust harder and she felt one of his hands leave her hip.  She couldn’t see but from the change in Jenny’s face she could only guess that he was touching her once again.  Tom pumped harder and faster and it was then that he pushed one last time, his cum hot and thick filled her.  His cock pulsated inside her as he emptied every drop of cum inside her.

Cherry laid there her fingers running over the green felt as Jenny climbed off, straightening her dress.

Tom leant over Cherry’s prone form gave her lips a gentle kiss.  “You stay there and catch your breath, darling.  Come find me in the main bedroom, when you’re ready for more.”

Cherry was vaguely aware of Tom placing his arm around Jenny and leading her out of the room, leaving Cherry with her thoughts and sodden pussy.

*

Erin found the kitchen and poured herself the largest glass of water she could.  She downed it once, before refilling it again.  As she raised the glass to her lips she felt hands on her hips and she jumped with fright, spilling the water down the front of her white dress.

“You don’t want to do that darling.”  Tom reached up and took the glass from her and placed it on the side.  His hands slowly reached up and gently cupped her breasts from below.  His lips came to her neck, to lick her skin, and sent shivers of delight throughout her body.

Tom’s hands massaged her breasts slowly, his thumbs and forefingers gently played with her hardening nipples.  The feel of his body pressed against her, hearing his breath in her ear as he pushed his hips into her, sandwiching her between him and the sink was so sensuous.  He knew exactly what it took to turn her on.

Tom’s kisses travelled across her skin and Erin wiggled her arse against him.  She shivered as she felt his bulge pressing against her arse and he chuckled slightly as he rubbed his hardness deeper against the crack in her cheeks.  She began to purr moans of pleasure which spurred him on to keep teasing her.  She arched her back to feel his hands more firmly on her breasts.  Cupping her hands over his, she squeezed his hands against her breasts tighter.  Tom moaned softly against her neck.

She could not help but bend her knees slightly and rubbed her arse against his cock more.  She could feel the tension in his thighs as they rubbed against her own.  Tom’s arms moved to her hips and spun her around.  Erin draped her arms around his neck and their lips met sweetly.  She turned her head to the side to kiss him as deeply as she could whilst Tom’s hard body pinned her to the sink.

Tom began to slowly and sensuously thrust his hips into hers.  His hands roamed her back and hips and the passion of his touches matched by the passion of his tongue playing with hers.  Erin’s hands reached down to grab his arse, pulling him close to her, when she spied movement over Tom’s shoulder.

Tom’s voice was thick in Erin’s ear.  “Don’t mind her.”

Erin recognised Jenny’s red dress sweeping across the kitchen and settle herself onto the edge of the kitchen table.  Tom’s fingers pulling up her own dress as he simultaneously pushed down his own trousers kept her mind off the voyeur in the room.

Tom began to kiss his way down her neck and chest, her hands found the edge of the sink to steady herself and she watched his mouth travel down her body, over her shoulders and down to her breast.  He cradled one and then the other in his hand as he kissed and licked her nipples through the material.  Her back arched again as she moaned out loud.  Tom reached down and lifted her knee to his hip, he spread her legs wide and wrapped her leg around his waist.  Erin could feel his cock pressing against the wetness at her core.

Tom rubbed his cock up and down across her clit and all the way to her arse.  Over and over, rubbing his hard cock all over her wetness.  He was making her moan for it, teasing her, making her want him more.  When he finally began to slide into her, her heart started to pound as the orgasm built within her.  Her breath quickened as he lifted her higher and pressed himself all the way inside her.  His hands on her hips pulling her down again.  Rocking against the cold surface behind her, he set his rhythm which began to drive her wild.  Her moans got louder, which spurred him on to drive into her over and over.

Each thrust was a grunt of pure sex, they both panted and moaned, yet theirs was not the only ones in the room.  Erin glanced at Jenny and watched as her friend’s short painted nails disappeared in and out of her own dripping pussy.  Jenny licked her lips as she watched Erin being pounded by Tom.  Erin felt her pussy start to contract tightly around Tom’s cock.  Every plunge sent her closer to the edge, and watching Jenny’s fingers moving in time with Tom the shudders began deep within her pussy.

Tom’s cock hit the back wall started the rush of adrenaline, and her body exploded with her orgasm.  The sound of her scream rattled around the airy room, and sent both Tom and Jenny over the edge too.

Tom’s cock pumped a steady stream of hot cum deep into her, and kept her orgasm going until he dropped her leg and he panted hard against her shoulder.

Erin’s mind almost collapsed in on itself with the relaxation that follows a really good orgasm.  She was vaguely aware of Tom leading her to one of the hard wooden kitchen chairs.

As he patted her shoulder gently he kissed her ear.  “You stay there and catch your breath, darling.  Come find me in the main bedroom, when you’re ready for more.”

*

“So my darling, where shall our little exploration take us next?”  Tom linked arms with Jenny as they left the kitchen.

“I spied the library a little while ago.  I would really like it if you read some Shakespeare to me.”

“That’s not very adventurous-”

“Let me finish, whilst you pin me to the bookcases and kiss my lips…”

Tom bent over and pecked her on the mouth.

“No, Tom.  My other lips.”

\-----

Three pairs of eyes watched hungrily as Tom’s naked arse stalk to the bathroom.

Jenny fell onto the bed first and stared at the ceiling unblinking.  Cherry flopped onto the bed beside her and ran her hands over her friend’s shoulder.

“What are you thinking?”

Jenny gave a small chuckle.  “Nothing, just something weird.”

Erin sat down on the bed by Jenny’s feet and looked on.  “We need a new definition for weird now.”

Jenny nodded as she agreed, weird was now normal.  She propped herself up onto her elbows.  “Okay, tell me what colour hair Tom has.”

“Black.”

“Blonde.”

Cherry and Erin answered together and then did a double take at each other.  Jenny could see the argument about to build in them.

“Wait.”  She said, holding up her hands, the confession was about to break her heart.  “And I see him as red.  With a beard.  Like Toby had.”

The other two could only look at her slack jawed.

Erin shook her head.  “This is too much…”

“Yeah…  I mean, what we just did was one thing but for him to be this perfect…”

“What is going on?”

“Witchcraft.”  A fourth voice joined the discussion from the door of the bathroom.  All three girls looked up to see Tom standing nonchalantly against the doorframe as if he had not just dropped a bombshell on them.

They all saw his face flicker this time, and then his true form was revealed to them.


End file.
